Time for Change:
by Seiko456
Summary: Updated and improved: The story first appeared on DM forums and it was give a good reception, I hope polish it off and Finnish it finally on here and try to give it a bit more life, plenty of work needing to be done.


Time for a Change! Part1

Scene, as we move across the skyline of London heading towards Baker Street post box;

Narrator: London, home of Nothing hill, The Bendi Bus fire depot, the Inverness hunting club of Inverness Scotland. And Home to of course to Danger mouse, the world greatest secret agent, and Penfold, the most likely person to be found in a humbug sweet shop during the January sales.

Then the scene just and hover just outside Danger mouse letter box home.

Narrator: honestly theses Scripts are getting worse, you know I missed out on being the voice of the balls for the for National Lottery, at least he well respect, but No I have to put up with this Low class rubbish, with No chance of getting a job even on that Shopping channel. (Suddenly the phone rings, and the Narrator answers it, and then mumbling starts on the other end of the line)

Well, I know sir, no sir, of course not sir, I love them sir, (Then the sound of a phone droping onto the reverser, with the scene within piller box with DM in the Lough area)

DM: honestly I wonder why we even have a narrator; with the money saved I could get Fifi ….

Penfold: Chef, Chef

DM: why are you saying chef?

Penfold, er well I trying to say chief, but I mind got Pre- occupied

DM with what,

Penfold: I can't remember

Dm: have you been watching Gordon Ramsey again

Pen: No

Dm:Heston Blumenthal

Pen, no dm, er I know how you hate them since the incident in kitchen two weeks ago, but who on earth would put highly toxic stuff in the spice rank,

DM, Penfold, (sounding somewhat sigh-ing at the same time) that was not a spice rank, it was the….

Before DM can say another word the Alarm went off and both turn to see Conel K, pushing more blasted button,

K: Miss belfree where me tea, and biscuits, blasted machine, I can't even get decent tea,

DM I'm not miss belfree, (with his eyes rolling again) Push the green button sir

K: Green tea? I don't want green tea, not good for my diet.

Pen: if he's on a diet why he asking for Biscuits? ( tee hee )

DM: penfold SHUSS!

K: ( after hitting his control panel again) A DM, I Never you know you worked in the staff canteen,

Dm, I don't sir….. (Knowing it would be pointless continuing) why are you call anyways

K: ah it a bank holiday, everyone is off today, apart me and you

Penfold: Oh goodie I got the day off right! No super villains, or even saving the world, where's my bucket n spade…

DM: penfold SHUSS!

Pen: but DM I got the day

DM PENfold You haven't

Pen: but conel K said

DM ARRGH

Connel K: where my tea,

DM: I'm not miss bellfree, you said ever one has the day off,

K: Really dm I never know that, well I think I go have visit the test match today

DM: no sir you said everyone else has the day of bar me and you and penfold

Pen: he never said my name

DM penfold SHUSS!

DM anyway what did you want sir anyways

K: I want my tea with two sugars and milk and some ginger nuts as it Tuesday

DM: really sir it Mon…never mind, what is the trouble? Is the world in danger again?

K: well, where those paper, yes it is, not really but, there some fishy going on over in Europe, money doing funny tricks, people keep saying that there money keeps changing value!

DM: are you sure, it needs our attention? You know what the Europeans are like with their money, especial when there had one to many….

Penfold: I remember what you were like at the Xmas party Last year

DM: I through I told you never to bring that back up again,

K: not really but you are the only one not on holiday today

DM: right then, were on our away

AS DM and penfold jump on to the sofa and travel down the to the Mk 3, accompanied with Penfold normal yeeping , even more annoying is the fact that he does this every day and still have not gotten used to it. AS the Mk3 flys out of the Piler Box , Penfold look at DM, inquisitively.

Pen: DM where are music gone?

Dm: (just clicking penfold had actually notice something going one) er, you know I not sure….. (Waiting a few seconds,) …Well…( also not sure what just happened) ….. If everyone on holiday then…. Music composer must be too… (He started looking even more worried)

Pen: Oh Crumbs chef, does that mean, he have to use the **e**mergency backup tape recorder held in the radiation glass front proof box again?

Dm: (looking somewhat puzzled and remembering how big the last time was…. and just releasing why no has bother to update it to a more Morden format such as a CD etc….. ) er…. no Penfold you can use my spare ipod for all the music needs, you just need to download some library music for us to use….

Pen: oh heck:

DM: and please make it good, I know what your like…..

As the pair travelled across Europe there a scene of a France shop keeper, in a stipend blue and white jumper, and a load of garlic around him and a annoyed looking stout female customer speaking angry France and waving her hands and hitting cashier over the head with the French Stick) then sweeps to a Italian taxi driver, the passenger hand over 50 Euros, and then suddenly it change it a 5 euro note, then the customer look at the Driver and think she has swaps it and start complaining)

While the Mk 3 is travelling Over Belgium, there spot a man on bike with clogs flying past,

Pen: oh look, it's the _Flying _Dutchman, I think he's in the wrong carton… te he

Dm, I see….

Pen, so where are we heading to? (While still trying to download music not very successfully to the ipod)

Dm: were heading the European Central Bank to figure out what's going on.

Pen: not very central is it dm?

(Then the scene goes fuzzy and pulls back, into Professor P Crumhorn office, with him laughing behide his large disk, with his office still Cluttered with paperwork and broken machine parts everywhere)

Crumhorn: Fools there think there can Defeat me: Professor P Crumhorn. Those fool will never figure out what my plan is, there never be able to see the greatness of this ingénues masterful, great work I, Professor P crumhorn has created.

With my machine I will switch the value of every single Euro note, so I can collect all the low value one's, and when I control them all I will switch off my machine, and I will be the richest person in Europe! And no one will be able to stop me! And with all the confusing everyone is getting while the money changes value I will take control! (With is evil laughter and coughing, then suddenly there door bell goes. Crumhorn walks off the screen to the front door. The sound of a door opening and mumbling can be heard

Crumhorn voice: I never order such a thing, try the old woman next door, ( more mumbling…) why would I need such a thing! …..( more mumbling…)

Narrator: Well um...( nosy of paper) : London, home of Nothing hill, The Bendi Bus fire depot, the Inverness hunting club of Inverness Scotland. And Home to of course to Danger mouse, the world greatest secret agent, and Penfold, the most likely person to be found in a humbug sweet shop during the January sales.

With DM landing the Mk3 outside the EU central bank, in Sunny Frankfurt, with crowds of people complain about the currency and value of their bank note.

DM: why couldn't that narrator been on holiday today as well….…. also how's that replacement music going? As ( the pair walked into the Central bank)

Penfold push a button on the ipod and it started playing: Did You Steal My Money?' by The Who, danger mouse looking even more confused as no one has stolen anymore, as the pair walked up to the German bank manager:

German bank manager: Einem Gefahren-Maus endlich jemand hier, um uns zu helfen

The paired looked at the bottom of the screen hoping to see some subtitles, but found nothing appearing.

Pen: Coor, what happened to the Subtitles?

DM: its seems as everyone is off on holiday, maybe are dear bank manager can help us out a bit? "Können Sie sprechen ein wenig Englisch? um seine offenbar sind Übersetzer ist auf Urlaub bist heute"

( Bank manager looking somewhat unhappy and started to sound like he was in the army and started complaing in german to dangermouse )

Pen: Te, he,...

DM: why are you laughing, you can't even speak German

Pen, but I know when you getting a telling off, te-he,,…

(Dm and Penfold both started walking towards the bank vaults with the bank manager still complaining,,,,…. penfold pick up a 100 Euro note, off the table while DM investigate the other notes,

Pen: oh think about the amount of Cookies I could buy with this, Oh crumbs look at that my note just change value, ( Dm and penfold looking strangely over the note.

DM: how strange,

Pen: I could still buy some lemon drops with that,

DM: sssh until I can see what on this note, ( DM examined the note he notice a very small chip on the notes ) " How strange there a tiny microchip on this note,"

Pen: how lucky I staving, can I get some,

DM: get what?

Pen: Mico chips, but there have to be hot!

DM, I never said Micro-chips I said Microchips, the chips from computers!

Pen: but you did, and I was so looking forward to having some:

The screen pulls back to Crumhorn office with Dm and penfold on the monitor on the wall… a large brown box is now on the floor aswell)

Crum: now to stop them medalling with my plans I shall point my Confusement ray at them and stop them in there tracks.

As the pair continued to investigate, penfold called on dm in confusement.

Pen: Why is there a stout woman, a camel, an old man and bunch of Japanese tourist on hanging from the ceiling?

As dangermouse was about to dismiss penfold, he looked up and some the que of this strange arrangement.

DM: Excuses me ( shouting up to the group) Why are you hanging about there. The stout woman reply in a deep voice, "were waiting on the bus", Penfold chipped in as well, asked Why a camel was also in the que, Camel looked somewhat offered by this question and ignored penfold, then suddenly a upside down RED London routemaster bus smashed though the wall of the vaults and stopped to pick up the passengers.,, then drove off.

DM: looks like that camel had the hump with you penfold, then German bank manager looking rather best from pleased starting waving his hands about and speaking more angry German.

Dm: I Think he rather displease about the Huge holes in the vault penfold, saying that I think we outstayed our welcome… (Both of them made a mad dash for the Mk3 leaving only a cloud of smoke in there departure, and the German bank manager still very angry and complaing)

Narrator: Meanwhile… meanwhile?... Meanwhile…. What did I say about such small parts? It all beneath my wonderful acting skills, you said this would never happen again...( Crumhorn looking very displeasing with his hands drumming on his disk)

Crum: Dam the white-wonder, I will need to take the direct approach and wipe him off for good., he then pushed a button on his desk for the Laser changing machine " this should change them to smithereens, With him laughing a then a powerful laser beam come roaring out of this base, heading straight for Mk3 which was flying though the skies)

Narrator: Can Dm, and penfold stop crumhorn masterful plan, or will there get Short change in the process, and will Crumhorn releases he got a buck instead of cent, and will penfold cash in over his new music career. . N ow really I have to put my foot down this time! These Scripts are dreadful, and what about Meanwhil…..Now really.. (phone rings again) more mumbling Fired! You can't Fire me I Won the 1985 junior showcase in Southampton, for my great acting. You can't… who can, and who would replace me (music fades in)


End file.
